A reflective mold matrix consists of a plurality of mold pins such as optic pins or reflex pins that are assembled into a specific configuration. The matrix is used to produce an electroform block, by electroplating, and this block is then used in the manufacture of a mold which receives thermoplastic mold material, under pressure, for making optic and reflective devices, for example automobile light assemblies. The reflective prisms in a light assembly are the result of reflector or reflex mold pins used to reflect light back to a source directed at the light assembly and the optic elements therein may be used, for example, as directional signalling running and stop lights.
Some years ago, light assemblies on vehicles were generally flat, or located on flat areas of the vehicles, with reflective portions of the light assemblies often being incorporated in the bodywork of the vehicle. In many examples, the generally planar outer surfaces of the reflectors of the light assemblies were perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, or nearly so. However, in recent years, surfaces of vehicle bodies have been rounded off to provide more dramatic contours in an attempt to lower wind resistance and reduce surface friction and drag.
Accordingly, aerodynamics is playing an increasing role in the design and overall configuration of motor vehicles and this has presented challenges in the manufacture of light assemblies, for example front and rear light assemblies, in that those products must not only conform to or blend with the contour of the vehicle bodywork but still provide the reflectivity and optical standards required by law.
It is desirable therefore in the manufacture of a reflective mold matrix to find some way of orienting the mold elements so that the necessary reflectivity of the finished product is not lost in the curved portion thereof while matching the contour of the vehicle body.
An example of one attempt of meeting the requirement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,946 of Mar. 29, 1988 to Cossetti. In this patent, reflex pins are machined such that their side surfaces are tapered towards the face of the matrix so that when the elements are grouped in a matrix, the tapered pins will provide the necessary curvature. However, while this may be effective, it is an expensive and time consuming way of dealing with the matter.